Iron Man
Iron Man, aka Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in every game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series since Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 pounds with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. The most notable appearance is that his chest crystal is now triangular instead of circular. Powers and Abilities Other than Tony Stark's genius level intellect, his physical capabilities are similiar to those of an average human. All of his powers come from his many variants of Iron Man armor, which all have some common abilities such as: *Jet-propelled flight *Repulsor force beams *Unibeam from chest *Extreme durability *Super strength Notably, being infected with a relatively benign form of the Extremis virus allows him to quickly don his Extremis armor at will via skin secretion. In addition, this virus has greatly enhanced Stark's reflexes and has given him the ability to neurally interface with and manipulate many forms of technology from great distances, even when not wearing his armor. Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high economic status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay Iron Man is a projectile specialist, a very defensive keep away character. His Unibeam is great to keep a safe distance between him and the enemy, while Repulsor Blast punishes characters who can get in close combat with him. Not only that, Iron Man has your projectile and anti-air, being a good all-around starter type for most players (or a shoutouclone for that matter), along with great combos and close range situations. Like all veterans from the old Versus Games, his gameplay was refined, with a few gimmicks being fixed and other features being added. He gained slightly more mobility and resistance compared to his previous versions, as well more range in the energy attacks. To supplement his flight, he can now also air dash. However, his real shining grace is his zoning ability; his Unibeam, Smart Bombs, and crouching HP/H are his main projectile attacks, and his standing MP/M, standing HP/H, crouching MK/M are great moves for pokes. His launcher however has low horizontal range where his air combos can be difficult to start up, but like with Wolverine's, it's great for anti-air poking. This gives Iron Man a strong and superior neutral game if one can easily counteract the foes' moves with the proper tactics Iron Man has up his disposal, scoring easy counter hits. A joke in MVC2 was that he was called "Magneto Jr." due to having some nasty flight combos. They somehow still stay intact, and are less of a complaint due to the rebalanced cast, and Iron Man's changes. Also, his crouching HP/H now fires at the ground, and was one of the few projectile normal attacks in the series. Ironically, despite his versatility in zoning and offense, Iron Man lacks strong defensive skills, as his escape options from blocking and his mixups to open up foes are weak without the use of his zoning. His combos tend to be one of the most difficult to master in the series, and often has a high leaning curve. Much of his attacks are also easy to punish at times despite his very strong neutral game, as Iron Man would often need to punish foes himself in order to play safe, and he must decide his options with careful judgment. His crouching HP/H is also a projectile that fires a missile to the ground, but does not hit OTG. In UMVC3, much of Iron Man's attacks and combo potential has been buffed, as well as his air dash being retweaked and slower at the startup, but a few more of his attacks become cancellable. However, at a cost he loses his double jump, but his jump attacks can now be air dash cancelled. Special Attacks *Focus Shot: Iron Man's j.HP/H where he puches forward with a small laser burst with both arms. Can aim it up-diagonally (Upper Shot) or downward-diagonally (Lower Shot). Regardless of which direction aimed, as a normal jump attack it hits overhead. *'Unibeam:' One of his trademark moves. Fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Can be used in midair. Seems to have less "durability" to other projectiles due to rebalance and 3D transition. *'Smart Bomb:' Fires a bunch of bombs from his shoulders. The amount of bombs is regulated by weak attacks (less bombs, but faster attack), normal attacks (good combo between speed and amount) and strong attacks (more bombs, but slower attack). Can bounce an opponent back up via OTG to extend combos. *'Repulsor Blast:' Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands. Juggles foes and has an odd vacuuming effect. *'Repulsor Spread:' New move in MVC3. Follow-up to Repulsor Blast where Iron Man causes his reactor to force an instant repulsor explosion to burst-blast opponents away. *'Flight:' Iron Man can maintain flight like certain characters, used in conjunction with air combos can make Iron Man deadly indeed. Cannot block while doing so and seems to be slower than in pre-MVC3. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Proton Cannon (Level 1): '''Fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon. At close range, the sudden appearance of the cannon itself can hit the opponent. Also functions as an effective anti-air attack when using it's 45-degree tilt variant, simply called the '''Angled Proton Cannon.' *'Iron Avenger (Level 3): '''After sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, superpowered Unibeam at the enemy (via unlocking his "power inhibitor" in his quote.) X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Adjusted his air dash properties (startup is slower, but speed is faster). * Removed double jump, but jump attacks can be canceled with air dash. * cr. H. can be canceled. * Increased opponent's untechable time after a cr.H. hit. * Increased hitbox size of H and j.S. * Reduced minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. * Commands input during a Repulsor Blast are fixed on the direction he is facing. * Repulsor Spread command changed to pressing H after Repulsor Blast. * Repulsor Spread causes untechable knockdown. * Smart Bomb damage increased. * Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Smart Bomb hit. * Total frames for a ground Smart Bomb have been decreased. * Total frames for Flight are faster. * Number of hits in Proton Cannon (both versions) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. In ''Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Iron Man was one of the first 6 characters to be revealed and the first Marvel character showcased. Iron Man retains the ability to cancel his jumping normals into his air dash but he also has some changes. Iron Man has a new launcher where he punches the opponent up like his Capcom 2D fighting game's crouching MP animation instead of kicking them, has an apparently new crouching M which was his previous crouching L, and his previous one is now his crouching H, while his new crouching L is his Capcom 2D fighting game's crouching LP animation. Iron Man also has a new move where he shoots a beam from his hand in front of him. Iron Man retains two variations of Proton Cannon and Iron Avenger as his Hyper Combos for this game. Tactics Iron Man is a jack-of-all-trades character suitable for beginners, able to operate with both keep-away and rushdown strategies with reasonable effectiveness. He is reasonably fast and agile, and possesses a modest amount of health. However, his leaning curve is high due to lack of defensive escape options, lack of grounded mixups outside zoning, easy-punishable attacks and difficult combo executions. Learning to use Iron Man well usually needs to take time. Theme Song Iron Man's theme is a dance remix from War Machine's theme from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer Special Quotes Artwork ironman.JPG|''Marvel Super Heroes'' Iron-Man.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Iron_Man_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork Colors21.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' alternate costumes 14146d71b3df9f224e0ed8c3a72fd856.jpg|Iron Patriot - DLC costume 402793_214709268609962_143032932444263_491144_1003811710_n.jpg|Iron Man wallpaper aa6a2fe0b5c07d5708c8bb2a9f832c09.png|Iron Man winning pose s_ironman00_bm_nomip_s_ironman00_bm_nomipout.png|Iron Man full victory pose 418330_262254553855433_143032932444263_611555_1657706682_n.jpg|Ultimate Iron Man wallpaper Iron man 2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending Sprites Trivia *Iron Man was originally going to be in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, but they couldn't get him due to license issues. Acclaim were making an Iron Man game for the SEGA Saturn and Playstation (that was released in 1996) so that might have prevented Capcom from being able to use him. **A year later, Capcom wanted to use Iron Man in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, but are told they can't again due to licence issues. However, they found out they were fine to use War Machine so they put him in instead. His time in a Capcom crossover finally came Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. *Iron Man has the Silver Centurion armor, the original Tin Can armor, and the (rarely-shown) Stealth Armor as his alternate color schemes. Ultimate color schemes includes Evil Iron Man from the Capcom SNES game Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (which, incidentally, also looks uncannily like Iron Man Legacy Character Mainframe from Marvel Comics 2) and his Gold Mk-II Armor. His DLC costume is Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot suit. He has special intro dialogue while wearing it. "I can still smell Norman Osborn's hair gel." *His character theme is a remix of War Machine's theme in MvC, which was originally a remix of Iron Man's own theme in Marvel Super Heroes. *On beating Captain America, he says "It's like Civil War all over again." ** This is a reference about the Civil War in the comics and in Captain America: Civil War. *On beating Doctor Doom, he says "Don't think I forgot about what happened in Camelot." This references the infamous Doomquest mini-story, in which Doom and Iron Man were trapped in the Middle Ages. This also explains Arthur's intro for both of them; specifically, Arthur recognizes them as knights. *He says Hawkeye was "a two-bit punk when they first met" in their special intro, referring to Hawkeye's first appearance...as an Iron Man villain. *Iron Man wears his Modular armor in every game up to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he equips his Extremis armor. *Iron Man was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *When on a team with Thor and Captain America in MvC3, Tony will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. *When switching out with Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. *One of his alternate costumes bear a resemblance to the Mark II armor from the movies, which was later upgraded to War Machine. It is actually the color scheme of his original Tin Suit costume from the comics. *In addition to his grey alternate color scheme, which is based on the 'Tin Man' suit he wore in his debut appearance, he also has his Stealth armor and the classic Silver Centurion color scheme as alternate colors. *In one of his taunts Iron Man says "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'...'nuff said". "'Nuff said" is the well known catch phrase of his co-creator, Stan Lee. *When Iron Man is facing a female opponent, except for Amaterasu, he will quip "So, you doin' anything after this?", a reference to his infamous playboy status in the comics. *Iron Man was shown alongside Morrigan, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Iron Man's case, he is a consummate ladies-man, making advances towards almost every female character in MvC3. Also See Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Iron Man's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iron Man Category:Zoning Characters Category:MSH Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Defense Up Category:MvCO Category:MVC:I Characters